Fires of Passion
by Lia Fox
Summary: Mutant X finds a new mutant with an old tie and some dangerous people after her. There's drama, there's romance and there's secrects that could make or brake two lives, two people, two different worlds.
1. Firey Introductions

"Adam?" Jesse calls to his boss as he reads a report on the computer. "Adam? There's something happening at the Safe house on Elm. A fire I think." Adam emerges from the Lab and calls the others to meet in the Helix.  
  
"What's up?" Brennen takes his seat behind Shalimar.  
  
"Well, Jesse says that one of the mutants at the safe house tried to contact him through the computer, something about a fire. But the message was but off, like there wasn't any time to finish it." Adam explains to the group as he pulls up maps of the safe house on his computer.  
  
"And we're going to investigate. See if it was set, or if it was just an accident." Emma starts to pull up satellite feed on her computer for the last half-hour around the safe house. "Hey, I think I found our cause." The team looks at Emma for further explanation. "Well, take a look at the feed from twelve minutes ago. There's some guy standing there, he throws something and then boom - fire frenzy."  
  
"So, what? You think it was a bomb or something Adam?" Shalimar has almost got the Helix to the safe house and slips it to invisibility mode.  
  
"Maybe, but we got to get this guy first. Shalimar and Brennen I want you two to follow him, he went through the woods. Jesse and Emma, I want you to organize the mutants, see if anyone is missing or still in the building, okay?"  
  
The helix lands smoothly on top of the building beside the Safe house. The team splits up and each does their assigned jobs, trusting that the fire department will arrive shortly. When no one shows up, the team starts to get worries, they have no way of controlling this fire and can't help anyone who's inside. Emma uses her ability to search the house for fear, she finds one person. "Jesse, there's someone upstairs. We've got to help them!" Jesse puts an arm out and stops his friend from going into the building. "How?" neither one speaks because neither one knows an answer.  
  
They stand their aimlessly trying to think up a solution, when a girl runs between them and up to the house. "Hey!" Jesse calls to her and tries to stop her, but she darts into the house, now a full out blaze and he is pushed back from the heat. "Who was that?"  
  
"Hey, we got the guy, he was just doing a dare. What should we do?" Brennen's voice breaks out over the com link and Adam answers. "Bring him here, we'll give him to the police when they arrive." He looks up into the house, the flames engulfing everything and the smoke that is now blocking out the sun. "If they come..." Emma cuts off as the girl comes out of the building caring a young child in her arms. Jesse, Adam and Emma run over to her and Jesse takes the child. "Are you okay?" But by the time Jesse finished the sentence, she disappeared back into the building. "Emma, can you sense anyone else?" Jesse turns to Adam and gives him the child; he hurries to take her away from the smoke.  
  
"No, there is only her. But she's not filled with fear." Emma closes her eyes to try to get a better reading. "Well I could've told you that." Jesse mumbles to himself as he turns to look at the flames. "Emma, is it just me, or are the flames getting smaller?" Jesse moves in closer and can feel the heat disappearing. Sure enough, the flames are no longer on the roof and the doorway is opened. In a matter of minutes, they don't even reach the top floor windows.  
  
"Jesse!" Emma calls to him from a few feet back. He runs to her, "What? What's wrong?" Emma takes a breath and her eyes flicker before she answers. "It's the girl, she's in trouble!"  
  
Without a seconds delay, Jesse runs up to the house and tries to find a way in. The doorway is charred and dangerous, and not completely void of flame. But when he walks around, he can see the girl through the window, she's lying on the floor and looking as if in a great deal of pain. He fazes through the wall and runs to her, but stops short as she reaches her hand to the wall and some kind of heat comes from it, her nails start to glow red and Jesse doesn't know if it's hurting her or if she's doing it. He looks into the hallway and notices that the fire is completely out. 'She's a mutant!' Jesse puts the pieces together and then goes to get the girl. She's lying unconscious on the floor now, unsure of her conditions, he decides it's best if her took her back to Adam.  
  
"Who's this?" The team is onboard, all except or Shalimar and Brennen who are talking to the police, when Jesse comes on board.  
  
"I don't know, but she's one of us. I think some kind of fire mutant - she put out the flames back there and then just collapsed." He placed her down on the bed in the back and covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Well no wonder. The size of that fire, it must have taken her a lot of energy. I mean, you guys are good, but everyone has his or her limits. Plus she probably hasn't developed her powers as well as you guys." Adam examines her and decides that there are no immediate dangers and buckles in.  
  
"There's something familiar about her...I can't figure it out." Emma wonders over the feelings as she sits down.  
  
"Hey guys, time to go." Shalimar and Brennen enter the helix and sit down. "Who's that?" Brennen refers to the body against the back.  
  
"I dunno, she put out the fire though." Jesse informs the other two as they sit down.  
  
Once in the sanctuary and has been attended to by Adam, the Mutant X team gathers around the bed. "I wonder who she is?" Emma goes up to the mystery guest and fixes her covers.  
  
"Faith." Brennen mumbles from the back of the room.  
  
"You know her?" Shalimar turns around and fixes Brennen with a confused look.  
  
"Ya, she's my sister!" 


	2. The Truth

"Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister." Shalimar was hurt that Brennen had never told her this before - 'I mean, a sister is a big deal!' But the entire group was in shock, not just Shalimar.  
  
"Since when do you have a sister?" Jesse couldn't believe that the two were related; they looked nothing like each other! 'Well, maybe the eyes - if I could see them.'  
  
Adam sat quietly in the corner, waiting patiently for everyone to calm down. "Brennen, why don't you explain it to them. And guys, let him finish before you interrupt, okay?" The group gave Adam a look, as if to say 'we never do that' and then turned their attentions on Brennen.  
  
"Okay - where to begin." Brennen paused to think of what to say before he continued. "Um.Faith isn't my real sister, just half. My parents got divorced when I was five and my mom remarried when I was nine. Mark was his name, and he's Faith's father, I was ten when she was born. I could never stand him - there was something about him that really pissed me off - he had this eerie thing, I don't know how to explain it. Anyways, we always got in fights - Mark and me, but Faith.Faith and I were inseparable for most of her childhood. I played the older brother, you know, protective and stuff, and she was the one person who I could actually depend on. I mean - she was really smart for her age and could figure stuff out for me. But I couldn't stop fighting with my parents and it drove me away - plus the whole discovering my mutant thing." Brennen took a breath and looked around the room. Silence and anticipation filled the vacant spot. "I, uh started to leave the house, for days at a time. I'd sleep at a friend's house or a shelter, but I'd always go back - for her."  
  
Brennen looked at his unconscious sister on the bed. "We would always go out somewhere - to the movies or the park. And we spend hours talking about nothing. It sounds really stupid - but she was my link to reality, actually more like sanity. She was the one who stopped me form going over board when I couldn't figure anything out. But her dad - he would always pull us apart. I didn't want to leave her - but my visits started to become fewer and fewer - until I stopped going. The world just got to rough, I couldn't be in the same house as her father - and my ability was growing. I just couldn't bring her into my world of hate. Faith was always the good one; she believed in everyone and listened to anyone. I couldn't take that innocence away form her." Brennen had to stop. He couldn't handle even talking about her - the memories were painful and he didn't want to break down in front of everyone.  
  
"Wow.I had no idea. How come you never told us?" Shalimar was still a little hurt. She liked to think that Brennen and her could share anything - obviously not.  
  
"I couldn't. Telling you about Faith would make me realize that I just left her. No goodbye, no brotherly advice - I just stopped going. I knew she would hate me, I promised that I'd come back the last time we talked, and then I didn't. I just couldn't face her." Brennen sighed and turned away - he couldn't stand being in the same room as her, she was the only person that believed in him without a doubt, and he let her down. He hated himself for it and would never forgive himself.  
  
Emma could sense the frustration and hate from Brennen, he obviously felt very strongly about Faith, and Emma really admired that. She'd never seen Brennen like this - it was good to know that his whole childhood hadn't sucked, as he used to say. But now she realized why they never heard about it.because it was all about Faith - and he wasn't ready to deal with her. 'Well ready or not Brennen - here she is!' Emma smiled and gave Brennen a hug before whispering "Maybe she doesn't hate - maybe she understands and just wants you back!" Emma hugged him again and left the room.  
  
Jesse followed suit and as he passed Brennen said "Hey, nows your chance to make it up to her." And left to look up Faith on the index.  
  
Adam just smiled and walked out of the room, figuring that Brennen and Shal would want to talk.  
  
"Brennen.I don't know what to say." Shalimar put her arms around Brennen and kissed his cheek softly. The kiss brought Brennen back to reality, some where he didn't want to be right now.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Shalimar turned him around so he looked her in the eye. He shrugged and looked away. "C'mon, there has to be something to take your mind of things." Shal smiled at the subtle hint and waited for an answer.  
  
"Um, there is - would you mind sparing with me? You know, kick my ass for a while and see if I feel better after that?" Shal agreed, though that was not what she had had in mind. And the two left Faith alone to sleep.  
  
Jesse placed the tray of food on the bedside table, Adam had told him to give it to Faith, but she was still sleeping. He looked down at her and wondered why she was here. 'She could be looking for Brennen, but then why wouldn't she have contacted us? Right, no one can. But it seems odd that she didn't try - why was she at the safe house. Maybe she was running, I wonder what from.' Jesse turned away and was taking the food off of the tray when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around and saw Faith - sitting bolt upright in her bed with fire flowing form her fingers.  
  
"Hey!" Jesse jumped back as the fire grew. "I'm.I'm a friend." Jesse was trying to calm down Faith, who was scared.  
  
"A friend of whos? Cuz you aren't one of mine !" She had him there, but Jesse was now trying to save his life as the fire grew into a ball.  
  
" A friend of Brennen's." Jesse relaxed as the fire went out and Faith sat back in shock.  
  
'Oh my God! I found him.just in time too.' Faith broke out in a huge smile and got out of bed. She had to sit back down again though, because she started to spin and she had a massive head ache. "What happened?" She turned to face the stranger that claimed to be her brother's friend.  
  
"You put out that huge fire at the safe house.and then you passed out. So we brought you back here to rest." Jesse helped Faith up and for the first time realized how good she looked. She was wearing red jeans and a black top with fire running up the sleeves.  
  
"You must really like fire." Jesse sommented as he nodded at her shirt.  
  
Faith blushed before answering, "yeah well, you can say I thing for it. Now uh, where would Brennen would be?" Faith's eyes swept over Jesse as he lead her out the door and she couldn't help but notice his muscles under the black t-shirt he was wearing, or how his blonde hair really accented his crystal blue eyes. A shiver went up her spine as Faith followed Jess down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name's Jesse." He slowed down so that they were walking side by side, and turned to look at her. "I know your Faith and obviously can control fire, so I thought it was only fair ro you to know the same."  
  
"But I don't." Faith smiled at the confused look on Jesse's face, "I mean, I don't know what's so special about you."  
  
"Oh, I can uh, make myself solid - like this" And Jess demonstrated, "Or I can faze out - like this." And Jesse demonstrated again. When he flashed Faith a smile, she couldn't help but smile back. "Here we are, he should be in there." Jesse motioned to the kitchen and Faith froze. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I haven't seen Brennen in six years. What do I say?" Faith looked nervously up at Jesse and he could see the concern on her face.  
  
"Just start with hi." And Jesse guided her though the door with his arm. 


	3. Sparky

Chapter 3: Bond, James Bond  
  
Faith remained silent when she entered the kitchen, no one seemed to have noticed and she just wanted to watch first.   
  
Brennen, Shal and Emma were gathered around the table, the girls were chatting about the new shirt Shal had just bought and Brennen didn't even pretend to be interested anymore, 'There's only so much girl talk a guy can take!' He sighed before clearing away his breakfast dishes.  
  
'Oh my god! It really is Brennen! Oh...I don't know what to say, so many questions - how do you start a talk with someone who left you six years ago?' Faith was starting to hyperventilate. She normally never got nervous, she'd always been a public speaker, but something about Brennen made her nerves shake.  
  
Jesse had followed Faith into the kitchen, but remained silent too. He knew this was big deal for both of them - being apart for six years and then being thrown together again. 'Got to be awkward'. But the look in Faith's eyes told him that that wasn't the only reason she was getting so nervous, something else was bothering her, and she didn't want Brennen to know.  
  
"Emma, I think we should go - I can show you that top." Shalimar turned to Emma and whispered "Faith's here, I can smell her. I think we should leave them alone." She nodded and Brennen and Emma agreed. The two rose and left through the other door. Jesse took the hint and slowly backed out of his door too, hoping that this would be a happy family reunion.  
  
Brennen went to put the cereal away, when he heard a noise behind. Figuring it was Shal, trying to sneak up on him, he spun around, "Ha, I cau-" But it wasn't Shal, it was Faith. His Faith, the only good thing about his childhood - about his life, was standing in front of him.   
  
"Hey Sparky..." Faith called Brennen the nickname she's used since she was six. She waited for a reply, unsure of the reaction she would get.   
  
"Faith..." Brennen's face didn't show happiness, but it didn't show anger. In fact, Faith had seen that look too many times. 'He's sorry. Oh, what does he have to be sorry about? God I hate that look.'  
  
"Brennen, What's wrong?" Faith walked up to him and he turned away, he couldn't even look her in the eye.  
"Faith, I'm sorry." Brennen couldn't stand the memory of what he'd done. He had just left her - no goodbye, just left. 'Why would you ever forgive me? Why are you even talking to me?'  
  
"Brennen, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm not mad at you." Faith couldn't understand where this was coming from, but she knew that he must have been holding on to it since the last time they met, he didn't tend to forgive himself.  
  
"Oh...you think I'm mad 'cause I haven't seen you in six years?" Faith knew instantly that that was the wrong thing to say. When Brennen winced, she knew she hit a sore spot.   
  
"Listen Sparky, I don't blame you for leaving - you were going through hell. In fact, I'm surprised you stuck around for as long as you did. But, you didn't get along with Carol or Mark, plus you were going through, you know, mutation thingy." Brennen snapped his neck up.  
  
"You knew? How did you...why didn't you...what!?!" Brennen looked at his kid sister. Wondering how she had known. He had always tried to keep it secret form her, mainly because he didn't know what she would think.  
  
"How did I know? Brennen, who spent more time with you then me? I followed you around until you started disappearing, I knew that you had left for some reason - one of them being Mark. But there was something else. So, when you left one time, I followed you. I hid in the back of your car, and you had to pull over to the side for something. When I looked over, you had electricity coming out of your hands. A little shocked, but I thought it was cool. I mean, how many older brother's can drive and shoot electricity?" Faith smirked at the last part and Brennen couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You were always a sneaky little kid. Should have known you'd figure it out." Brennen could feel the old style coming back. Everything was going to be just like it used to be, and he was okay with that.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you - 'cause I knew if you wanted me to know you would tell me. But, why didn't you?" That question had been bugging Faith for the last seven years.  
  
"Well, I...I didn't know how. I had no idea what was happening to me - let alone how to tell my twelve year old sister." Brennen now saw that Faith would have understood. She probably even would have helped, 'Why didn't I tell her? Would've made things a lot easier." But it didn't matter any more because now she knew.  
  
"I know the feeling." Faith's face filled with excitement as she mentioned her powers. It had only been a few years since she realized she could play with fire - but those had been the most fun in a long time.  
  
"So I've heard - what can you do?" Brennen couldn't believe his sister was a mutant, he never would have left her there if he'd known, probably would've taken her with him.   
  
"Uh...I can control fire. Or manipulate fire. The bigger the flames, the harder it is. But I've been having fun trying new things, watch." Faith turned side ways and started a fire ball in her hands, she flicked her fingers and caused the fire to arch and fly from hand to hand, like a basketball.  
  
"That's pretty good. "Brennen was smiling at the thrilled look on Faith's face, "You always did like fire."   
  
He winked and Faith through her arms around him, "I missed you Sparky." Brennen put both arms around her and picked her up, "I missed you too Faith. God knows I needed you too!" The two siblings stayed like that for a while before Brennen released her, and then it was like the six years had never happened. They both silently agreed to forget about them and never speak of the years again.   
  
"Here, let me show you around the place, k?" Faith smiled and nodded and folowed Brennen to the hallway.  
  
"So, you've got a gym, a lab, a very high tech compter system, bedrooms and all that other stuff in a secret hide out in a mountain. Cool" Faith and Brennen had been touring all the hot spots for the last hour.   
  
"Yeah, It's kind of like a James Bond thing. Well, what do you want to do know?" Brennen had run out of places to go.  
  
"How about I meet the rest of the Bond's?" Faith wanted to know who everyone else was that had managed to keep Brennen here so long.  
  
"Guys? Everyone meet me in the kitchen, Faith wants to see you." Brennen said to the comm link.  
  
"You do realize you were just talking to your ring?" Faith looked a little confused at the situation and was beginning to wonder about her brother.  
  
"Oh, no. It's a comm link device - lets us stay in touch no matter what. James Bond thing." 


	4. Hot Topic

Chapter 4: Hot topic  
  
After there had been all the formal introductions, people started to ask questions, which Faith was eager to answer.  
  
"So, how'd you find us?" Shalimar questioned as she ate a chip from the bowl.  
  
"Simple. I didn't. I had been staying in the safe house for two days, when some one had started the fire. Just a coincidence that I ran into Sparky too." Faith smiled at her brother and put an arm around his waist.  
  
"Sparky? Cute." Emma was smiling at Brennen who went beat red.  
  
"It's her nickname for me. But only hers." Brennen winked at Faith.  
  
"Well how come we never thought about it. That's a good one Faith, congrats." Jesse snickered as Brennen started to get embarrassed again.  
"Did you think it up before or after the mutant thing?"  
  
"Before actually. I started calling him it when I was six or something, and I just kind of stuck." Faith saw Brennen turning red and figured that he probably wasn't the guy to piss off around here.  
  
"So, Faith. What brought you tot he safe house?" Adam decided it was best to get the group away from that topic, before Brennen got carried away.  
  
"Oh. Um...I was running and needed a safe place to stay. Figured the safe house was one. I'd heard about it form one of my friends." When Brennen looked at Faith weird, she knew he wanted to know more.  
"I was running from this anti-mutant guy. He calls himself Crado, but he ain't all that bad." Faith added the last part when she saw Brennen's worried expression.   
  
"Why is he after you?" Emma was concerned, when Faith had mentioned Crado, she received a mixture of emotions. There was fear, anger and yet some kind of love too.  
  
"He found out I was a mutant and kind of flipped. So I thought it best to run, before he could hurt me again." Faith was looking anywhere but at Brennen when she said the last remark.  
  
"Again, he'd hurt you before?" Brennen was defiantly not pleased.  
  
"Well, hit me once or twice, but nothing major. Calm down." Faith could see that Brennen was getting really angry, and didn't want to get into an argument the first day together. "But that was before I knew him as Crado." Faith was trying to make the situation look better, but knew that that was probably not the best thing to say.  
  
"So - who is he really? It'll help us track him down faster." Jesse didn't like the look Brennen was getting - almost like he could kill this guy.  
  
"Don't worry, I know where he is. I'm safe for now... But his name is Mark...He's my father." 


	5. Older Brother Protection thingy

No one knew what to say to this. An awkward silence fell while the group tried to make sense of the truth they just learned. 'Her father? How could any parent want to kill his own child?' Shalimar didn't understand, it all went against the basic laws of family.  
But Brennen understood all too well. Mark and him had never gotten along and a stunt like this didn't surprise him too much. But Faith had always been his 'special girl'; he would always compare Brennen to her and show him just how much of a failure he was.  
"Listen, don't make a big deal out of it k? Yes he is my father, but he's also a jackass too. It wasn't totally out of the blue when I found out it was him, kind of expected it all along. oh well - I've still got family left." Faith turned to Brennen with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood. The attempt was unsuccessful which was plain to anyone if they just looked at the glare Brennen had on his face.  
"Well, I guess that gives us a new task gang. Let's go to work shall we? Emma and Shal I want you two to hit the streets and see if you can find out information on the Mark guy. Jess, hit the computer." Adam looked at the Mulwray family and didn't know if he should separate the two or keep them together. The look on Brennen's face encouraged him not to make the wrong decision.  
"Why don't I help Jesse, I always loved the computer." Faith gave a worried glance in Brennen's direction and then jogged after Jesse.  
"Brennen, maybe you should hit the gym and cool down." Adam didn't want Brennen losing control over his emotions, it would effect his powers too much. With a grunt, Brennen turned towards his room to change for the gym.  
"hey Jesse, need any help?" Faith pulled up a chair beside Jesse and looked at the computer screen already full of information screens. With a smile from Jesse she assumed that she was welcome.  
After two hours of research, the two decided to take a break. Since none of the other members were done yet, they made a small lunch and talked. Jesse seemed fascinated with Brennen as a kid and Faith wanted to hear all about Mutant X and Brennen since they split. The talk finally ended when Shal and Emma showed up with nothing. With a wink and a smile Faith set off to find Brennen.  
"So, I hear you do a lot of life saving here." Faith walked into Brennen's room to find him lying on the bed, deep in thought. "Jesse's told me a few storied that I should write down to savour." When he didn't reply, Faith sat down beside him. "Brennen, what's really wrong. I know the news about Mark isn't that much of a shock, so what's with the brooding?"  
Brennen paused a bit before answering. "I left you with that.that freak! I just walked away, didn't call or write to make sure you were okay, just left." Faith sighed as she realized why he was so pissed off.  
"Listen. I don't blame you, would have happened any way and at least you're here now. I wouldn't have had a safe place if you hadn't of run away. So chill. Forget about the past and focus on the now." Faith gave Brennen a little tickle until she got a smile. "That's better, now lets talk about fun stuff. Hmmm, how about you tell me the scoop on Jesse?"  
Brennen jumped up and spun around. "Oh my god! You have a crush on Jesse?!?" He was smiling from ear to ear and watched as Faith turned bright red. "Oh don't even try to deny it. I thought you were acting funny cuz of the whole Mark thing, should have known better. This was just how you acted about Billy in 6th grade." Faith threw a pillow at him to shut him up.  
"so what. You obviously aprove of Jesse or you wouldn't still be here." Faith smirked as Brennen's smile faded.  
"I aprove of him as a partner, not as a boyfriend for my little sister."  
Faith realized that the older brother protection status was kicking in and she couldn't help but smile. "Relax. We're only going to the club tonight. And I promise not to sleep with him until at least the third date."  
  
Brennen almost flipped out before Faith added "Just kidding."  
"You are not going to the club alone with Jesse. I'm coming." Brennen was not too pleased with his kid sister right now.  
"Fine. But only if you bring Shal, cuz the two of you are obviously smitten." And Faith had to laugh at the face Brennen gave her. Oh it was going to be just like old times. 


	6. akward moments

Since all of Faith's clothes had been destroyed in the fire, she had to borrow some to wear to the club. Shal offered her a one strap blue shirt and a black skirt that she never wore anymore and then picked a red dress for herself.  
It had been a while since the gang had just relaxed, but everyone seemed to be having a good time. Shal and Brennen were dancing while Jesse and Faith got some drinks.  
"Wow, I didn't realize Brennen was into Shalimar.by the looks of it they've done this before." Jesse to a swig of his drink and stared at the two.  
"That's what you think. Brennen would never act on emotions - it's not his thing. This is probably the first time that the two have touched since he realized he liked her, but hey, what are little sister's for." Faith couldn't help but smile at how happy her brother looked, it had been a long time since that smile had been genuine.  
"Listen, um, do you, uh, maybe.." Jesse stumbled to find the words.  
"I would love to dance, thank you for asking." Faith smiled as relief passed over Jesse's face, and the two walked on to the dance floor.  
It was now eleven o'clock and the four decided to head home, but just as they were leaving a swirl of red and blue sparks caught their eyes. from no where, a man dressed all in black appeared on the balcony over looking the club, the music died and the people stopped, an eerie silence fell.  
"Damn it!" Faith whispered as she started to back away, but she stopped as she hit Brennen, "It's Crado." two simple words, two simple words that started Brennen's anger like a firecracker.  
"LISTEN TO ME, ALL OF YOU. I am looking for a young girl, she's 19, black hair to her shoulders, she's here tonight.anyone seen her? Hello? Freaks - you need to rid yourselves of this one. She's evil and will hunt you all down and kill, she was here tonight to spy, and I'm doing all of you creatures a favor. NOW GIVE HER UP!" Crado's temper was failing and five guys stepped up behind him.  
Faith knew she had to clear the club or and accident like last time would happen. Searching the room quickly she spotted the fire alarm right over Jesse's shoulder. She moved backwards and pulled it down, at the sound everyone started to scramble to the doors and left.  
Brennen and Jesse and Shalimar were at the car before they realized that Faith wasn't with them.  
"It's just like her you know. Thinking she can take on anyone, but saving others first. The sprinklers are on, how does she think she's going to fight?" the three had started to run towards the building when a large explosion knocked them back.  
The whole building had been damaged and the three all thought the worst, what if Faith was in there? 


	7. Blood

Brennen quickly got to his feet and would have run into the flaming  
building, had Jeese, Shal and Emma not instinctively reached for him at the  
same time.  
"Let go of me! That's my sister in there!" Brennen was struggling  
against the group, and knew that eventually he would win.  
"Listen: you don't know that. She could have gotten out. . . why  
don't we call Adam and see if he's heard from her. By you rushing in after  
her, you would only make the situation worse." Shalimar stood in front of  
him and tried to calm him down by stroking his arm and smiling in a  
sympathetic way.  
  
Once the majority of the confused but scared dancers had gotten out,  
Faith ran into the back [ there has to be a back way out of here – there  
always is in these kinds of things.] frantically searching, Faith stumbled  
on a trap door, not loving the idea of a stinky basement but not wanting to  
die, she decided on a plan.  
"Darling, where are you? Come on now, would your mother have wanted  
this? She always thought we got along so nicely. Faith? Faith!" Crado  
marched into the back room flanked by five cronies.  
"Ah father, but that was before she found out you were a raging  
psycho path." Faith stepped into the light and fearlessly faced her father.  
[Okay, stay calm. . . breath . . . focus on the hate, use it] Crado backed  
away when Faith's eyes started rolling, after all he had seen her do this  
before. When she raised her eyes, they had a tint of orange and red to  
them, turning swiftly, Crado managed to reach the front door as he heard  
the explosion. Thrown forward, he stumbled and fell. Stirring slightly, he  
noticed a group of others trying to fight their way into the building – or  
rather one was and the other's were holding him back. Laughing slightly at  
the sight, and hoping that this time she had killed herself, Crado left the  
club.  
  
[Great! Not even a week into the town and all ready I blew something  
up] Faith crawled from below the club. At the last second, she had managed  
to through the fireball at some alcohol and dive into the trap door,  
slamming it behind her.  
Picking her way through the wreckage and extinguishing any flames  
left, Faith emerged to find Brennen fighting the rest of the Mutant X gang.  
Very relieved to see that they had all made it out of there, she paused to  
watch her brother.  
  
"Brennen just breath man, Faith's all right! She's going to be alri-"But  
Jesse dropped his sentence as Faith emerged from the smoldering club. She  
was framed against an orange glow and Jesse couldn't help but gape, after  
all – it had been a very long time since he had even the chance to like a  
girl. Sure there was Emma and Shal, but he thought of them like sisters.  
"Brennen, look!" Emma had followed Jesse's gaze and caught sight of  
Faith. In an instant Brennen was at her side and hugging her.  
"Hey, calm down. . .I- I can't breath!" Faith gasped for air as  
Brennen released her, still keeping a hold on her arms.  
"What the hell do you thing you're doing? You could have died! Taking  
on Mark all by yourself!" Brennen's face was beat red as he tried to  
contain his anger.  
"Cool down. I've done it before. Look – remember the one thing that  
used to scare Mark? It was fire. Whenever I had candles on, or even just  
lit a match he would flip. Well he still hates fire – it's the one thing he  
can't control and he hates it. . .therefore, he hates me." Faith looked sad  
as she voiced the realization for the first time. [Sure he's an ass, and  
sure he's crazy – but he is my father.]  
  
Back at sanctuary, Adam listened to the story before busying himself with  
some kind of lab work. "Faith, can you stay with me for a second, please?"  
Faith nodded and waited for the rest of the group to leave until she asked:  
"what's up?"  
"Well, your power seems really advanced for your age. and it's  
connected to you somehow." Adam was readying a needle as he spoke.  
"Well yeah, it's connected to me because, you know, I've got the  
power." Faith was eyeing the needle carefully – not being a huge fan of  
them.  
"Look, Jesse said your nails glowed orange with your powers, and you  
said your eyes do too-"  
"No. my entire eyes don't glow, just the tips. I think the stronger  
the power that I am using. . . than the more my body changes." Faith was  
still curious as to what this had to do with a needle.  
"Still, I would like to do a few blood tests. If you don't mind."  
Adam approached, and seeing no defensive stance, drew out a needle of  
blood.  
  
"God I hate needles!" Faith was rubbing her arm gently as she walked  
into Brennen's room.  
"Why'd he give you a needle?" carefully closing a small box, Brennen  
sat up right.  
"Blood or something. Listen, there's something we need to talk  
about." Faith sounded apprehensive, and Brennen knew she was being dead  
serious.  
"Okay, what's up?"  
Pausing slightly to relish in the fact that she was sitting beside  
her brother, Faith delved into a topic she had avoided for the last two  
years.  
"Well, it's about mom. . ." 


	8. Black Haired Beauty

Chapter 7

Brennen sat a little straighter and tried not to see the sorrow etched on his little sister's face. Call it a connection or call it intuition but Brennen knew what was coming.

"About four years ago, well actually on July 6 at 12:39 pm, I got a call from County Medical; you know the hospital mom worked at? And uh…well you see…" it had been so long and Faith still could manage to say the words. She also saw the look in her brother's eyes – the kind that chills you to the bones- he knew, and she knew, but neither could say it.

A long pause followed, the silence ringing in both of their ears until Brennen couldn't take it anymore. Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, he finally managed to form the word "how?"

"Ah, well she had been transferred to the psych ward after you left, and one of the patients there got a knife somehow. She was giving him medicine for hallucinations and…it just got out of control. It got bad, the worst kind of bad, and the ugly. They rushed her to ER but he'd hit some kind of artery and she - well she didn't come home." Faith faltered.

Brennen reached up and wiped away the slow, trickling tear from his sister's cheek. Faith lets her head fall into Brennen's chest and is comforted by the sound of his heart and the feel of his arms around her. You couldn't fake a brother's hug, though she'd been trying for years.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, that I wasn't there for you." Brennen whispered softly into Faith's ear and kissed her hair.

"Hey, it's okay," Faith pulls out of her brother's embrace and looks up at him, "I've got you now. Plus that's what finally made me decide to leave. Mark and I hadn't been getting along but I couldn't leave mom. So I told him I needed to let you know, you deserved to know. Then there was a fight thing, but I left. I guess you could say mom brought us together again – and that was something I know she wanted." Faith smiled and hugged her brother tighter than normal.

"So, what do you say you teach me some moves, you know – how to kick some ass." Faith stands up and kicks the air for effect.

"What? Karate classes didn't work out for you?" Brennen laughs and breathes a sigh of relief – his sister was really here – everything would be okay now.

"Well yeah, but from what Jesse tells me you can like fly and stuff."

"Jesse, eh? Spending a lot of time with him – chaperoned I hope!" Brennen makes a stern face that just causes Faith to laugh. "And I can't teach you that, that's what my powers do."

"Yeah, well in case you forgot I've got powers too." Faith snaps her fingers a little flame shoots up. "But that's okay, if you don't think you could handle it, I'll just get Jesse to." And she bolts for the door before Brennen can work out the insult.

"What! I don't think so!" he shoots out the door running after her.

"Jesse, come look at this." Adam calls from the lab. "You've got the most scientific eye out of the group, what can you make of that?" Adam points to a DNA chart on the screen.

"I can't. That shouldn't be there. I don't even know what that is." Jesse leans in trying to get a better look but is still baffled by a strange spike in the readings. "What are you thinking?"

"Its mutant DNA, and it's in the advanced stages, but I've never seen that before, it's connecting the mutated strands to the human ones though." Adam turns away from the screen and closes his eyes.

"Well from what I can tell, this mutant is at least thirty years old since the mutation is so strong, maybe it's just something that comes with old age, like the power fuses with the body or something. It could be a reaction to something too, like the body trying to fix a disease using the strength of the power." Jesse brings up more charts and compares the original blood sample to some others on file.

"Well that's just it though, this didn't come from an older mutant, this came from a twenty year old. Mutation shouldn't begin until you around thirteen; this should be barely functioning right now." Adam spins around and looks at the charts. "I just can't figure it out. I'll run some more tests, see if your theory is right about the infection. Thanks." Adam busies himself with the computer screen once more.

"When you say twenty-year old, you wouldn't mean a certain black haired beauty in here would you?" Jesse looks out the door just as Faith and Brennen run by laughing.

"Black haired beauty?" Adam raises an eyebrow and Jesse blushes a little before shrugging. "If you mean Faith, then yes, this is her blood. Beauty – wow she got you fast."

"She didn't get me, I was just commenting….just don't tell Brennen okay, he'd flip if he knew I thought his sister was hot." Jesse pleaded with Adam.

"On one condition: don't mention this to anyone – especially Faith. I don't know what we're dealing with and I don't want people freaking out over this. It could be nothing…" Adam turned back to the screen and started to focus on the blood sample again.

Yeah, it could be nothing, or it could be something – and not the good kind of something. Jesse was leaning against the door frame watching Faith and Brennen wrestle around. She looks so happy, and I've never seen Brennen this relaxed before, these two have already been through so much. If something happened to Faith, I don't know what he'd do.

"Hey Blondie, come on, you gonna just watch or join in some fun?" Faith pulled Jesse into the mix just as Brennen grabbed Emma around the waist and started to carry her around like a trophy.

If something happened to Faith…I don't know what _I'd_ do.


	9. Boy Inspection

It had been a couple of weeks since Faith had been found, and there hadn't been any activity from Crado since the night in the club. No matter what network Jesse searched on or what name he used, this guy simply didn't exist. There was no proof he had ever existed, no jobs, no social security…nothing, and that is what worried him so much.

"A guy doesn't just disappear. I mean, come on Adam, something isn't right here. We know he worked at Dig and Magel for ten years and we know he has been married once and has a kid…you don't just erase records like that. They have to be out there somewhere!" Jesse was in the lab with Adam working on the blood sample since they hadn't been able to figure that one out either.

"That's just it Jesse, you do. If you have the right connections and the right power, you can make anything – or anyone – disappear. I'm sure you've figured that out by now."

"But why would he not want people to know he was married, or that he had a daughter out there?" Jesse tossed the notebook aside and ran his hand through his hair.

"He would if he hates mutants and his daughter was one of them. Think about the reputation he is trying to build. From the way Faith talks about him and the Brennen doesn't, I'd say there is a pretty good chance this guy feeds off of power, abuse even. If you are gathering people around that image, a wife would look weak and a daughter would be dangerous. People would look for her, a mutant daughter would be even worse." As Adam was talking he had managed to secure part of the strange connection in Faith's blood and something had caught his eye.

"Are you saying she's in danger from this sick guy's lackeys _and_ enemies?" Jesse had glanced out the door when Faith had walked by and wasn't really paying attention to Adam anymore.

"Jesse? Hello?" Adam waved his notes in front of Jesse's face to make him snap out of the trance he went into around Faith. "Look, you're tired and there is nothing you can do here anymore. Go get some rest, or have some fun. Relax, Faith is safe here." Adam gently guided Jesse out the door and gave him a push in Faith's direction.

"If you say so Adam, you are the boss." A smile played on the corner of Jesse's lips as he walked towards Faith, only to be ambushed by Brennen and pulled into a room.

"I saw you lookin' at my sister man. What's up with that?" Brennen had his arms folded across his chest and his serious expression told Jesse he wasn't kidding. I guess this new Brennen had its downfalls too.

"Nothing Bren, just making sure she's okay is all." Jesse tried to laugh but it got caught in his throat and came out as a weak cough.

"Yo my bro. Leave the poor man alone. Shal and I are going to go shopping and were wondering if one of you would like to drive us. Helix is not really out thing." Faith had popped her head around the corner was trying to save Jesse from what she knew to be Brennen's infamous boy inspection.

"I will!" Jesse and Brennen cried at the same time, each turning to the other with a cold look.

"All right boys, lets play nice. There are enough of us girls to go around, why don't you both come. In fact, Jesse why don't you go set up the Helix and Bren and I will be along shortly." Faith gave Jesse a teasing smile and waited for him to leave the room.

"All right, I get there you're my older brother and I get that you're still into the whole protect her at all costs mode. But Hun, I'm twenty, I've had my share of guys and I can take care of myself. Jesse is a good kid and you should be happy that you know him. Better than that Johnny guy anyway, whoa was that ever a mistake." Faith let a smile flicker across her face and when she saw Brennen do the same started to relax a little.

"Shall we go shopping then?"

Brennen nodded and headed out the door with his sister, "wait, what do you mean you've had your fair share of guys?" Faith just smiled.

-----

"Damn!" Adam thought he had something there, but once again it lead to a dead end. "All right, focus. You know there is something different about the blood, you know you need to figure it out fast, so what are you going to do next. And why are you talking to yourself?" Adam shook his head as if shaking off that nagging feeling the back of his mind.

He had recognized something in Faith's blood when Jesse left, but now he'd lost it again. It was there, somewhere in his mind, he knew it. It was like a word stuck on the tip of his tongue that he couldn't get out.

He riffled through all the paper print outs one more time in hopes of seeing it again. He clicked through all the screens and checked all the microscopes of her old blood samples and her fresh ones, but nothing was happening. There was no click to let him know he'd found something.

Manoeuvring himself over the furthest microscope he checked it once more, and he stopped. This was it, this was what he was looking for – but what the hell was it?

He clicked the microscope lens left twice to enlarge the picture and he found it. That one white cell that he had lost, that cell that told him exactly why Faith's blood had fused with her human makeup, why her nails and eyes glowed red when she used her powers, and why her blood samples were changing so much. But now what? Tell the others, Brennen and Jesse would freak out and Faith would probably to. Plus I have no idea what to do about it, and I don't even know how long she's got…so what do I do?


	10. Hunted

"Adam, I think I found him," Jesse's standing over the computer, too energized to sit down. Wearing jeans and a tee shirt, he has the ruffled look that says 'too little sleep and too much work.' Intent is etched on his face as he pours over the screen in front of him, "look." Adam enters the room and Jesse flips the computer screen to the left so he can see the webpage currently pulled up.

"What am I looking at?" Adam bends over the screen and immediately catches what Jesse was talking about. In the middle of the page, surrounded by text, Faith is looking back at him through a picture. "What is this?" Adam's voice quivers at the thought of what could be on this page, of what Faith could not want people – especially Jesse – to know.

"I didn't read all of it because it goes on for about ten pages. But the basic is that someone is posting a website that includes pictures, descriptions, last known whereabouts and crimes that some random people have done. At least, I thought they were random until I started looking at the other pictures." Jesse brings up some more windows and Adam recognizes some of the faces from the underground network.

"Are you telling me that this is a witch hunting website for mutants?" Adam goes through some more of the pictures and stops on Brennen's.

"Oh it's more than a witch hunt. This guy is asking for information on them, wanting to know where they are, what they're doing. He's willing to pay money to find what he's calling 'dangerously armed murderers that must be stopped'." Jesse quotes the screen with a disgusted look on his face. "This guy is actually one of the worst I've heard; I mean he would give Eckhart a run for his money."

"Unless it is Eckhart, or at least someone working for him." Adam reads through some of the information on the screen trying to get a feel for their new found friend.

"Do you really think Genomex would be this bold, isn't their whole thing subtlety. You know, not letting people know we exist or whatever."

Silence fills the air as both try to work through the new information. A warm glow encases the two members of Mutant X as they seek out answers that never come.

Faith glances in as she walks by and then retraces her steps. Pausing outside the doorway, she looks in on Jesse leaning against the wall with determination carved into his soft boy-next-door features and Adam's older, distinguished eyes lit by a computer screen. The silence that surrounds the two creates one of those scenes that forces Faith to stand there, soaking it all in, one of those moments that seem to last forever and yet never long enough.

"Faith!" Adam glances at the door and sees Brennen's younger sister with a half smile watching Jesse.

The name snaps Jesse out of his trance as he looks for her, finally resting his gaze on the doorway where Faith is silhouetted against the bright lights of Sanctuary. A look Adam knows all too well passes between them and then both look away, colour rising in their cheeks.

"That's it. Adam, that's it, that's whose running the site!" Jesse stops looking at his shoes and looks up at Adam.

"Faith? Faith is running the mutant hunt site?"

"Wait, _what_ am I doing?" Faith walks over to the computer where Jesse has started attacking the keyboard and glances at the website. "Why is Brennen on a website? And why does it list him as a murderer?" Faith begins to read the site and looks more and more distressed the further her eyes travel.

"No, not Faith. Mark – Faith's father. Why else would Brennen and Faith be on the site, and how would they know so much about them?" Jesse tries to hack the site and find the modem source that the owner is using to update on.

"I'm on the site?" Faith looks a little panicked now and tries to find her page, but Jesse's efforts have pulled up screens overtop and stop her from doing anything.

Adam stands quietly by as he mulls over the idea. "It could work, it would make sense. But I thought Mark was just interested in you, Faith, why would he have a whole site dedicated to finding mutants?"

"Well that's an easy one, though I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. Mark loathes mutants, freaks, weirdoes, anything that doesn't fit into his twisted view of reality. I wasn't allowed to do anything abnormal as a child, not even streak my hair. Call him old fashioned or whatever, but anything he doesn't understand – or even worse, can't control – scares the hell out of him." Faith turns her attention to Adam as the idea of a website hunting mutants and her father start to look more and more likely.

"But we've only seen him go after you, in the club for instance and the safe house. There haven't been any other attacks." Adam runs a hand through his hair, ruffling what little neatness it had.

"From what I can tell, my dad knew about mutants before I did. I don't even think my mom knew, but when I broke in to his office to try and get some money, his whole office was plastered with newspaper clippings, letters and website pages. It was all about strange things happening, unexplained things, that's when I knew I had to leave, that it was no longer safe." Faith sat down in the chair, legs swung over the arms and head against the back of it. "But I…I am the worst of them all. Well, Brennen might be tied with me, but I'm his ultimate goal."

"Why? What makes you so different?" Jesse was typing furiously away, trying to narrow down his search, but was still listening. "You're his daughter; shouldn't that make him not want to hurt you? Give you some kind of immunity or something?"

"Exactly the opposite. It's because I'm his daughter that he hates me so much. I think he sees it as a betrayal, you know, his own flesh and blood taking the enemy's side." Faith absently pushes against the wall with her toe and lazily spins the chair.

"It's more than that though, isn't it? You did something lately that's made him focus completely on you and forget about the rest of the mutants." Adam carefully reads Faith's reaction to try and see what she wasn't telling them.

"Well, let's just say that he thought a solution had come up and is now disappointed that nothing has happened to me yet." Faith gave a sidewise glance at Adam and read the knowing expression. "But you've already figured that out, haven't you Adam? I guess it's not that surprising since you've taken about six blood samples in as many weeks. I knew you'd see it sooner or later."

"I must say, I was a little surprised you didn't mention anything." Adam leaned against the desk and faced Faith.

"Well, I'm not really one to share that kind of news with strange men poking me for blood." She gave a little wink.

Adam noticed that Jesse had stopped typing and was watching the two of them with a very confused expression. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing babe, what's up with the search…didn't find anything." Faith nods at the screen, then quickly gives Adam a look that tells him not to go any further with that information.

"It takes time; I sent a worm out on the website that will tell me where the computer is that sends the next updates onto the sight. We have to wait for them to log on before it will find anything." Jesse caught the look between Adam and Faith but could tell that subject was one he was not going to get information on any time soon. Both faces looking back at him held a secret, and both eyes told him that they weren't talking.

An awkward quiet fell over the three sitting in the blue glow of the computer screen. Faith was still spinning herself in the chair and the squeak gave off an almost eerie sound that reverberated around the room. Suddenly a ping was added to the noise and Jesse jumped, looking quickly over the screen.

"We've got it. Someone just updated the site; the computer is networked into a server and…" Jesse trailed off as he lost himself in the computer trying to decipher the information popping up at him.

"And…and what? Is it near by?" Faith sat up straight in the chair and wheeled herself beside Jesse.

"Yup, it's being housed by the water. Probably about a fifteen minute Helix ride." Jesse clicked through some more screens and found a more precise location, "it's in a warehouse."

"Big surprise there." Faith sarcastically remarks. When Jesse and Adam both gave her questioning looks, she explained: "these things always end up in warehouses don't they? Bad people meet somewhere creepy, like a warehouse down by the docks, to create more suspense when the good guys have to go get them. It's classic horror movie magic, though someone always gets caught off guard and normally a captive is taken. Not so much good for us." Amusement plays on the corner of Faith's lips as she looks at Jesse and Adam. "Come on, it's called a life boys – you aught to try it once in a while. Now, when do we leave?"

"Right now, this server hasn't been there long. I don't think Mark will stay in one place for too long." Jesse closed the screens and headed to the door. "I'll go get the Helix ready."

"Great, now comes the suspense-filled discovery that will determine the plot for the rest of the movie. What will they find – a warehouse filled with weapons of mast destruction meant to end the mutant world as we know it, or just an old computer and an empty room? Dun Dun Dun." Faith mocks horror, throwing her hand across her forehead and pretending to swoon, the classic eerie music she hums lingers behind as she leaves, echoing Faith's life in Adam's ears.


	11. Poetic Justice

It was dark; the only light came from a soft glow under a doorway and a couple of stars Faith could see through a small window, but that much told her she was in a room. 'Well really girl, where else would you be?' She tried to move around, get a sense of her surroundings, but she didn't get very far before she realized her left ankle was chained to the ground. 'That's great, just great. I'm in a creepy room and I'm chained to the floor. Next thing I know some guy all dressed in black is going to walk through that door and tell me I have to chew off my foot in order to get out.'

Forcing herself not to start feeling claustrophobic, Faith takes a deep breath and tries to figure out what the hell is going on. The cold cement floor sends a chill down her spine and she pulls her jacket a little tighter. The room smells of mould and dewy walls, not a sound pricks the silence. Starting to panic a little more, she tries to force herself to remember how she got here, or better yet, where here was.

The last thing she remembers is heading to the helix; it was just her, Brennen and Jesse. It was suppose to be a scouting mission, no action, just see what was what. But something had gone wrong. The three had split up to try and cover the whole warehouse, 'That's where I am! Cold cement floor, foul smell; it's not a basement, it's a warehouse.' Faith closed her eyes to try and focus more, not that it made that much of a difference. She'd turned a corner, someone had been there, in the shadows, almost as if they had been waiting for her. And then – nothing, and then she was here.

'Only I still don't know where here is. It's not as if there is a shortage of warehouses along the peir!' Faith couldn't tell if it was night or day, let alone how long she'd been there. A faint jingle crept to her ears, growing louder as it made its way closer to the door. Then a voice, a voice Faith knew all to well.

'Well shit. How the hell did I wind up back with him?' She braced herself, knowing exactly who was going to open that door. Standing up, Faith forced a blank expression on her face and folded her arms, hoping she didn't look too pathetic chained to the floor.

She could feel rather than hear someone on the other side of the door, little shadows appearing at the bottom of the door where he stood. A click as the key slid into the door and unlocked it, then blinding light that forced Faith to look away. Her eyes had adjusted so much to the darkness that it took her a while to be able to look up at her father.

"Faith," a cold voice speaks from the doorway.

"Father," she let the word fall from her lips with as much disdain as she could muster. "What a lovely surprise, and it's not even my birthday." Faith mocked a smile, not breaking eye contact with Mark, trying to show him she wasn't afraid.

"Wish I could say the same darling." Mark strolled further into the room, letting light spill around him and show Faith more of the empty room. She was right; it had to be a warehouse somewhere. She seemed to be in some kind of ditch, used for what she couldn't even guess, but Mark was standing over her on the edge that dropped about four feet to the ground Faith was chained to. The walls were steep and slimy, as if they had been underwater recently, and a pipe protruded about three feet up the wall on the other side of the square hole;she guessedsix feet by six feet.

The light also transformed Mark's silhouette into an actual man, dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans – the most casual outfit Faith had ever seen her father in. "Nice to see that the past three years has finally taught you some kind of fashion sense. Though not loving the shoes…" Faith frowned as she caught sight of old fashioned penny loafers scuffed from wear.

"Well why mess with a good thing. Had these for close to thirty years." Mark walked closer to his daughter and noticed she stood a light straighter as he glanced over her. Smiling to himself, he knew she was scared but too proud to show it.

"Well as fun as talking fashion with you is, I doubt that's why I'm here," she gestured around the room and leaned causally against the wall, trying to look relaxed, but remaining alert.

"Of course not, I need you, so I took you." Mark walked toward the pipe against the wall and leaned down.

"Need me, for what? Obviously not a family portrait for the Christmas card because then Brennen would have to be here too." Faith tried to see what Mark was doing, but his body blocked his actions.

"Oh, I expect him anytime now. It's been almost six hours, surely he won't wait much longer to play the hero and come riding in on a silver horse for his dear, sweet sister." Mark began moving his arms and Faith heard a faint trickling of water as the pipe began to open. The more Mark twisted, the more water flowed from the pipe and soon the whole floor was covered with about an inch of water.

"A shower, how nice, you're going to let me freshen up." Faith tried to play it cool, but she was already cold and the freezing water lapping at her bare feet was not helping. She began to get worried when the water had reached her knees and Mark backed away from the spout.

As the water reached Faith's waist, a man appeared at the door and moved towards Mark, who was standing over Faith, a smile on his lips. "Sir," the man hesitated to go any further as he noticed the intense expression Mark wore. "Our sensors tell us that intruders are on the premises. From what we can tell, two have made it beyond the check point."

"Don't be fooled, there are more of them somewhere. I want three teams to sweep the grounds, try and locate all invaders but do not engage. I'll be out in a moment. Remember: let him through to the main gateway." Mark at last looked up and watched the man salute and then leave the room.

"Still playing solider I see. Who'd you get to follow you this time?" Faith's voice quivered slightly as the cold water reached her neck and began to poor over the side of the pool.

"So, it sounds like you're brother finally got the guts to come looking for you. I must say, he took much longer than I expected – then again he always was a disappointment." Mark ignored Faith's chattering teeth and walked towards the door, stepping carelessly through the layer of water now covering the entire floor and pouring out of the doorway.

"Don't you think you're making a bit of a mess? What will people think if you flood your own base? Not exactly a smart leader…" Faith watched as Mark stood in the doorway and reached for the handle.

He began to pull the door shut but paused just short of closing it, allowing his face to still be seen, "but my child, don't you see? It's all part of the plan. Ingenious if I don't say so myself – but then again I thought of it. Actually, ironic is more like it. If Brennen hadn't turned out to be a mutant, I wouldn't have been able to set all this up. The rescuer becomes the torturer. He'll kill himself over killing you, that's what you call poetic justice." And with that Mark shut the door and Faith heard the ominous click as the door locked and the light faded.

'Poetic justice, what the hell is he talking about?' Faith sorted through her Father's last remarks, knowing there was more to them then she heard. 'Alright, the water is part of a plan that involves his children – I assume Brennen and me. And Brennen is going to kill me and then himself, but I really can't see that one happening. Irony about Brennen's mutation…" Either the cold was getting to her, or the dull pounding in the back of her head was distracting her from figuring it all out.

Shaking uncontrollably now, Faith rested against the wall, thankful that the ditch ended about six inches short of her head and the water was seeping out of the doorway. 'Focus girl, it's not much good if you can breathe if you're stuck here much longer. Hypothermia will set in, and it'll only get worse. Maybe that's it, maybe Mark wants me to die of hypothermia and that will somehow be Brennen's fault.' Faith mauled over the thought for about thirty seconds before realizing how stupid it was and in no way cruel enough for her father.

'Ok, something involves Brennen, me, death and water on the floor. Me, death, Brennen, floor, water. Mark, me, Brennen, death, water, floor. Floor, Brennen, Mark, water, me, death. I'm not seeing a plan anywhere in here.' Faith couldn't feel her hands anymore and realized that her powers were now useless. 'Smart one there girl. Probably should have thought about that sooner, could have kept them dry, and maybe could have dried some of the water up.' But Faith knew there was too much now, and the strength it would take to heat all the water would be enough to kill her.

Still, she held her hands above her head, attempting to dry them off and warm herself up a little. It worked, to some extent, but there wasn't much energy left in her and she couldn't feel her body by now. So she resigned herself to trying to find the connection again.

And then it hit her, like a thousand volts of electricity, or rather, a thousand volts of electricity hit her and she suddenly realized how Brennen, water and her death were connected. The shock subsided and left a tingling sensation coursing through her body. 'That's why he needs the floor flooded and not just this room. Brennen is out there somewhere shocking people who happen to be standing in water. That doesn't work, that would shock Brennen too, and he's not that stupid.' Faith went over the other things her father had said, trying to see if it really was Brennen.

'He might be standing above them, on a walkway or something. Well that kind of sucks for me. But why would he electrocute them all, wouldn't Shal and Jesse be taking them out.Or maybe he's just shocking one person over and over. That would make more sense. After all, Mark couldn't take the chance that Brennen wouldn't shock enough peopleto kill me…Mark. That's it; Mark is forcing Brennen to shock him in order to shock me. Brennen wouldn't kill him right away, just toy with him, hurting him a little bit more each –' but it was all wiped away as another wave of pain hit her and ripped a cry from her trembling blue lips.


	12. Lesson

It was a calm night; a soft wind blew off the water and rustled the bushes Brennen was hiding behind. He paused, straining to see beyond the limited light the crescent moon provided. "I think we're good," Brennen whispered to the night air.

"Same here, from what I can tell there are teams out, three just went by. But I can't see any guards on the wall." Shalimar's voice echoed softly in Brennen's ear. He shifted slightly to see further around the building. Spotting a door half hidden by boxes, he quietly made his way through the brush to get a better look.

"I think I've got a way in. Side door, doesn't look used. Could make a quiet entrance…" His voice trailed off as he heard footsteps approaching. Ducking down a little lower, he waited for the men to pass before moving further ahead. "There's no one around it, and there's cover til about five feet from the door. I think this is going to be our best bet." He continued to creep sidewise, gaining a better view of the door every step he took.

"I don't know Brennen, don't you think we should all go in together. Could be a trap – the last one was." Emma's warning tone came over the comm.

"IF it is a trap, I don't want all of us walking in to it. Shal is closest, she can come with me, but I want you and Jesse to keep patrolling, see if you can find out anything – where Faith is preferably." Brennen saw Shalimar start creeping toward the door and wait for him to get there.

"Jesse and Emma, at the first sign of anything unusual or any sign of something wrong I want you tell Brennen and Shal right away – and then I want all of you to get out of there. The last thing Faith needs you guys to do is get caught or worse." Adam commanded from Sanctuary, his steady voice giving the 'go-ahead' signal.

Shalimar opened the door, sensing if anyone was there more than looking. Finding no one, she pushed it further and Brennen followed behind her. "You said your dad was an army freak right?" Shall moved further down the empty, dusty hall.

"_Mark_ is an army freak. My father was a pilot in Vietnam…" Brennen stated flatly.

"Sorry," Shalimar stopped to face Brennen, "I just meant that, well, if Mark is such a military man, don't you think there would be soldiers posted everywhere, patrolling the hallways even. We've only seen three guys running around outside. It just seems a little too easy to me. Come on, an unguarded doorway, an empty hall, not even a hint of resistance." She gave a questioning look but continued up the hall, pausing at a dark doorway.

"Maybe he's slipping?" Brennen knew that wasn't true as soon as he said it and the sceptical look on Shalimar's face told him she didn't either. "Ok, maybe he's focusing on Faith. You know, taking guards off of empty hallways and posting them in front of her. He's got to know I'm going to come for her, so he's probably got most of his security around her." Brennen sent a spark into the room trying to see if there was a threat. Finding none they moved down the hall.

"Brennen, there's nothing out here. I mean nothing, no guards, no trucks, and no sign of Faith. There's lights on the west side of the building and from what I can tell, that's where the main force is because all of the movement seems to be coming from there." Jesse crackled over the comm.

"Well we're almost there." Shal whispered, "I can hear voices around the corner."

"Alright, just be careful. Don't try to take on Mark's army. If you need to, call Jesse and Emma." Adam's voice sounded in Brennen's ear.

Shalimar carefully peered around the corner, trying to see what laid ahead of them. "It looks like headquarters. Computer equipment, what looks like officers, some kind of armoured truck." Shalimar pulled her head back and faced Brennen. "I'd say five men, it doesn't look too hard to take. There's stairs leading down to the desks, so we've got the advantage of elevation and surprise."

"Well we think we've got surprise. They could be monitoring us right now. Still, a surge would wipe out their computers, let Jesse and Emma move more freely around the warehouse – hopefully find Faith." Brennen paused, trying to think of how best to make his move. The silence allowed him to hear muffled voices from the command center, one of them sticking out more than others; a commanding tone issuing orders. "He's there," was all he had to say, none of them had to ask who 'he' was.

"We're going. Brennen will knock out security and allow Jesse and Emma to get in. You two should patrol the East side; see if you can find Faith." Shalimar held three fingers up and slowly counted down.

Together, they silently stalked down the hall, pausing at the opening into the command centre. Crouching down, Brennen sent a surge of electricity through the air, hitting the computers and causing sparks to fly. Men scrambled, commands were shouted and a chaos started to take over, giving a perfect cover for Shalimar to jump down and start knocking some of the men out. With in five minutes, most of them lay unconscious and Shalimar had Mark up against a wall.

"Leave him, he's mine." Brennen's tone didn't leave room for discussion so Shalimar backed away, never taking her brilliant yellow eyes off of the man in front of her. She moved carefully over the bodies, and made her way up the stairs beside Brennen.

"What are you going to do? We need him alive in order to find Faith," she whispered at his elbow, careful not to let Mark hear.

"I'm not going to kill him that would be too easy. Look at his feet Shal, the power surge must have burst some kind of pipeline, it's flooding around him." The look in Brennen's eye send a chill down Shalimar's spine and she had to take a step back, feeling the hate radiate from her friend's body.

"Brennen, can't say I'm surprised to see you here. Though a little annoyed at your disturban-" but Brennen didn't wait for Mark to finish, he sent a shock of electricity through his body, intensified by the water he stood in.

"No talking eh? I guess we'll just get down to business." Mark gasped slightly as the pain left his body.

"I've got no business with you." Brennen's rage caused his next shock to intensify, forcing Mark to lean against the wall for support when Brennen lifted the electricity.

"I don't like it Jesse. Something is not right here." Emma's concern was not only evident in her voice, but it showed on her face too.

"What do you want to do about it? You really think Brennen is going to stop now. From what I can tell this guy Mark tortured him and Faith – and Brennen is not going to lose the chance for his revenge." Jesse could tell this didn't relieve any of Emma's frustration. "Let's just concentrate on Faith; can you sense her at all?"

Jesse waited as Emma closed her eyes, concentrating on the building in front of them.

Emma let out a small gasp, which knocked her slightly off balance. "Jesse…" Emma grabbed on to his arm to steady herself. "She's inside, and she's in pain." That was all Jesse needed. He grabbed Emma's hand and started to steer her towards the building.

Not knowing what they were looking for, or really how to find Faith, Jesse and Emma crept soundlessly along the edge of the building, taking their time to peer into each window before rushing to the next. Just as Jesse became exasperated enough to yell Faith's name to see what happens, Emma signals him over to the window she's looking in.

"I found her. It looks like she's in some kind of dark ditch. I don't know, it's too hard to see anything, I need more light!" Emma was standing on a wooden box thrown carelessly under the window. Her head moved from side to side as she tried to let the light from outside into the room while still being able to see. With no luck, she stepped down and allowed Jesse a fruitless try at the same thing.

"Anybody got a flashlight?" Jesse stepped from the box and leaned against the wall. There wasn't much they could risk without being able to see more of the room – for all they know it could be a trap and the walls are actually lined with men. Not exactly a smart move to phase into that.

As Emma repositioned herself outside the window, a soft, blue glow shot passed her and then disappeared, accompanied with a cry from Faith.

"What the hell was that?" Jesse jumped up beside Emma, peering pointlessly into the once again darkened room. "Emma, what happened?"

"I have no idea. There was just…like a power surge or something…like lightening? I dunno. But whatever it was it hurt Faith." Emma jumped off the box and Jesse pushed his way across to get a better look at nothing.

A dark grin spread across Brennen's face as Mark fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Enjoying the pain are we? Ha, you seem more like my child than Faith does." Mark refused to show any kind of pain on his face, instead keeping it a stony reflection of his aged features.

"He's right Brennen; I think this has gone far enough. Let's just take him back to Adam." Shalimar placed a reassuring hand on Brennen's shoulder to try to calm him down.

A voice crackled in both of their ears before Brennen could respond, "Guys, we found her. She's being kept in an outside room on the South-east corner. It's dark; we can't see anything further than her."

"Is she hurt?" Brennen's voice became eager as he turned from Mark and concentrated on Emma's voice.

"Like I said, it's dark. We can't see that much. But yeah, something keeps hurting her." Emma's soft tone lingered after she spoke.

"Well go get her then, why are you waiting to tell us that?" Brennen's voice rose as he pictured the grotesque things Mark was capable of.

"Not a good idea. If something is hurting her and you guys can't see in, what's to say it's not a trap or that it won't hurt you too?" Adam made sense, and Brennen knew it, but he didn't want to admit it. All he knew was that his baby sister was hurting and it was this sick freak's - in front of him – fault.

With a start, Brennen turned around and sent another jolt through Mark, the same grin finding his lips again. "Where is she and what the hell are you doing to her?" Brennen didn't wait for an answer before shocking Mark again.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything to her. But I can tell you that your precious little freak isn't going to last much longer – if indeed she has lasted this long, which would be a feat for such a weakling. And it's all thanks to you, her dear brother." Mark's face held a sadistic smile as he found the strength to stand once more.

"Don't listen to him Brennen, he's trying to mess with your mind." Shalimar cautioned what looked like the angriest Brennen she had ever seen.

"My fault? My fault? You bastard, look what you put her through. Anyone who can stand to be around you and turn out as good as she did has got nothing to do with weakness!" His anger caused sparks to shoot out his fingers and land on the puddle of water that had now reached the first step Brennen was standing on. "And what the hell is with the water? Renovating are we?" Brennen mocked as he let a shock fly to the water directly in front of him and watched as it hit Mark.

"The attacks are getting worse guys. More frequent or whatever. Jesse's going to phase in and out really quickly – just to see what's what." Emma had a note of panic in her voice as she informed the others, but said nothing else.

A silent ensued that Brennen felt stretched on way too long. Finally, a familiar crackle could be heard that was followed by Jesse's voice.

"It's flooded. At least, I think so. My shoes are wet and my feet are freezing. I'm pretty sure she's in some kind of pool – I told her to hold on, but I don't think she heard me, she didn't really seem to be that with it…she kept saying 'tell Brennen to stop'." Jesse's voice quavered a little at the end as Brennen tried to figure out what was going on.

"Freezing water…it could be hypothermia. If she's been in that for very long then she's probably almost unconscious. She wouldn't have even realized it was you Jesse, let alone that you were there to help her. Have the attacks stopped?" The panic had even reached Adam by now.

"Yes"

"Then I want you to phase in and grab her. Emma, watch from the window and make sure that he's covered. Brennen, I want you to keep Mark distracted and Shalimar, see if you can get to the Helix and get ready to pick everyone up." The team dispersed into their designated tasks, now with a reckless abandon that showed they didn't really care who knew they were there anymore, so long as Faith got out.

Brennen saw that Mark was beginning to limp toward a hallway, furious with him, Brennen sent another shock that caused him to fall to the ground. "Bet you really hate the fact that I'm a mutant now."

"Not really, it's all part of the plan, and I must say it's going off nicely." The excitement in Mark's eyes sent a chill threw Brennen that had nothing to do with the water now licking the step just below Brennen's feet. 'Anything that makes him that happy can't be good for us.'

"Adam … I tried … but the attack came again … I think they're electrocuting her too! That's why she's … in the water. It's strong attacks too." Jesse gulped for air as he phased out of the building. Reluctant to leave Faith but realizing that if he got hurt he wouldn't really be much of a help to her, he had had to return empty handed. "She's still muttering, something about Brennen and the plan. I didn't understand it."

"What do I have to do with the plan?" Brennen began to look around, make sure that he was indeed alone with Mark, and when he found that he was, the thought that he really had no idea what was going on scared the hell out of him.

"Don't you see? Are you really that dense? God…" but his voice cut off as Brennen sent another spark through him.

"Come on Jesse, I can't keep shocking Mark, this water is getting higher and I'll end up shocking myself soon." Brennen voiced as he took another step back and up.

"Oh my God, Brennen did you just shock Mark, like thirty seconds ago – and he's standing in a puddle of water?" Jesse crackled over the comm.

"Yeah, that is what I've been doing for the past ten minutes."

"That's it, that's what's happening. Brennen, you've got to stop. Don't shock him anymore because I think you're also shocking Faith!" the words hit Brennen like a ton of bricks, causing him to grab hold of the railing for support. 'Oh my god'

It was too much for Brennen, he disregarded everything, and throwing caution to the wind he jumped into the water and rushed at Mark, reaching him within seconds, but stopped short as he realized Mark was pointing a gun at him.

"It stops here Brennen. This was, after all, just a lesson. I wanted you to learn something; you mess with me, you come after me, try to stop me, and I'll bring it full force back to you. Hurt the ones you love…" a smile passed over Mark's hardened features as he began to back towards a door Brennen hadn't seen.

"You sick bastard, you sick, fucked up, bastard! How could you do that? She's your daughter for Christ's sake!" Brennen was yelling now and didn't even hear Adam's command for Jesse to go get Faith.

"Wrong. She's your sister, she's a freak and she is dying…but she _is not_ my daughter. How could I have a daughter like that?" Anger – the first sign of emotion Brennen had seen Mark show – burned in Mark's eyes. "Why would I _want_ a daughter like her?" He spat the words at Brennen, reaching for the door now. "I just want you know – whatever she says – the pain she felt, the torture she went through, hell her death maybe – it's all on you." Mark had opened the door by now and Brennen could see a truck parked just beyond it. "She stood shivering in a pool of freezing water, crying your name as you sadistically shocked her to near death, and the whole time she was waiting for you to come bursting through the door and rescue her, it was you that she needed rescuing from," and with that he was gone, leaving a eerie echo of pain behind.


End file.
